


Cannibals

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are all cannibals of who, of what we love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibals

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 30](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/340896.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/342448.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/24353.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/17856.html).

They used fake smiles for the outing. Remus ordered chai; Sirius, water with lemon. The others, suspecting nothing, gave them their own side of the booth. James and Lily snuggled on the other, and Peter pulled up a chair.

Sirius took a smoke break after seventeen minutes, and Remus followed.

They argued without yelling. Sirius left before he lit up. Remus made goodbyes for the both of them to the group and walked the opposite direction.

Neither returned home that night.

Sirius lived in empty fields and backyards; Remus stayed on his parents' couch. Sirius didn't speak, and Remus would only say his flat was being painted. Both ate practically nothing.

Without agreeing to, they met outside the shop exactly three nights later. Sirius was unwashed; Remus's clothes were rumpled. They exchanged one look, and kissed in apology.

At lunch with the others the next day, their smiles were genuine.


End file.
